<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ficvember Prompt 22 - Heaven by Crowley99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679973">Ficvember Prompt 22 - Heaven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley99/pseuds/Crowley99'>Crowley99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family, Identity Issues, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:53:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley99/pseuds/Crowley99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot based on prompt, Samael struggles to figure himself out as he resides in heaven, although one little trip to Earth turns things around for the better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ficvember 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ficvember Prompt 22 - Heaven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sorry for any grammar mistakes, it's on time-ish since it's still the 22nd as of posting this (11:44pm lol). Also its a little awk to read Samael instead of Lucifer, but just know they're the same person (it might take a little getting used to) so yea. Semi-based on personal experience lol.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ficvember prompt 22 – Heaven</p><p>Samael stood alone by the pearly gates, he seriously hated guard duty but it was his turn unfortunately. </p><p>“Welcome to heaven, enjoy eternal bliss” he said, although from how he said it sounded like he was stuck in line at the DMV. Nothing could match his utter boredom than just standing there greeting dead humans into the pearly white-industrial silver city that awaited them.</p><p>Sometimes he would interact with a few humans.</p><p>“So, what is it that you desire?” he would ask them, however he only seemed to get the same predictable answers.</p><p>“To be with my true love”</p><p>“To have peace”</p><p>“To be reunited with the ones I love”</p><p>Samel sighed as the shift at the gates felt like well, eternity. He wanted to sneak off, just for a little while. He always wondered where these dead humans came from, and what he was missing out on down on Earth. </p><p>“Samael! Father wishes to see you” he heard coming from behind the gates. He sighed, as he headed back to the silver city. He strolled in, as he made his way over to where his father resided. On the way there he became rather lost in thought.</p><p>This was his home but day by day he felt like something was missing. Heaven is supposed to bring happiness to everyone including angels. Except him. He grew tired of heaven, the same sights, all those happy bliss-filled souls. Heaven was too safe, too predictable. Where was the exictement? The adrenaline rush, the fireworks!</p><p>Samael walked into his father's office, </p><p>“Hello dad, you called for me?” Samael said, God turned to him.</p><p>“Yes my son, I need you to accompany Amenadial done to Earth for a mission” he said, Samael perked up.</p><p>“Earth? I get to go down there?” he said, God smiled.</p><p>“Yes Samael, now go find your brother, he knows what must be done,” he said, Samael happily ran out of his dad's office. </p><p>He managed to find Amenadiel waiting by the gates dressed in his robe.<br/>“Ah there you are brother, come on then let's go” Samael said, Amenadial raised a hand.</p><p>“Now hold on a minute brother, don't get too carried away. All we are doing is retrieving a lost artifact that dropped to Earth. No wondering off,” he said, Samael nodded.</p><p>“I promise that I won't on your watch” he said, Amenadial nodded.</p><p>“Good, then let's go brother” Amenadial said, the two flew down together right down to Los Angeles.</p><p>The two stood in the middle of the road, time was still frozen so they freely moved about on Earth. Samael took in the various sights, he marvelled at all the different humans he saw. He saw what looked like small houses made of a large bundle of sticks. </p><p>“Come along brother” Amenadial called out, </p><p>“Coming!” Samael called back, as he trailed behind Amenadiel. </p><p>Then he saw something that truly caught his eye, frozen in that moment he saw something truly sinful. He saw a human with a knife in their chest and another human standing above them. </p><p>He stepped closer to see the mystery human's face, then he saw their eyes. </p><p>All that hate, the anger, the sin. </p><p>He moved away, yet he couldn't help but stare. He'd never seen anything like that before in his life. This must have been true evil. </p><p>He desparately wanted to intervene, but Amenadiel pulled him away before he could. Samael watched on in boredom as Amenadiel recovered what they came there for.</p><p>“Our mission is complete, let's go home brother” Amenadiel said, Samael stayed put.</p><p>“I want to stay,” he said, he crossed his arms.</p><p>“We can't brother, father is expecting us back,” Amenadial said, he added “we don't want to upset father now do we?”. Samael frowned, “No, we don't”.</p><p>As the two flew back home, Samael became lost in thought again. </p><p>Something didn't feel right, except for that moment back on Earth. </p><p>Seeing that human, wanting to punish them for the sinful act they were commiting. </p><p>To punish the truly evil, it seemed to flick a switch in Samael's mind. He wanted to try, to feel what that's like. Then he got to thinking more about who he is, mostly about his name. He knew his father gave him that name, but something about it didn't seem to match him either. Hearing it over and over again never seemed to land in his mind.</p><p>Amenadiel dropped off the artifact to their father, Samael kept quiet as Amenadiel and father discussed the mission's success.</p><p>“Amenadial, could you leave Samael and I alone, I'd like to speak to him in private for a moment” his father said,</p><p>“Of course father,” Amenadiel said, he left the room shutting the door behind him. </p><p>“Have a seat son,” he said, Samael did as he was told.</p><p>“What is on your mind, son?” he asked, Samael thought about it for a moment. </p><p>“I don't like my name father, I don't think it suits me” he said, his father hummed.</p><p>“I see, do you have another name in mind?” he asked, Samael shook his head.</p><p>“Hmm well, how about Lucifer?” he said, Samael thought about it for a moment.</p><p>“Lucifer” he trailed off “Lucifer” he said again, this time with a bit more confidence.</p><p>“Lucifer Morningstar” he said, the name practially rolled off of his tongue. </p><p>“Yes, I quite like that name father, please refer to me as Lucifer” Lucifer said, a grin started to spread across his face.</p><p>“A pleasure to meet you Lucifer, my dear son” his father said. Lucifer smiled, for once he felt that little click. Another piece of the puzzle he knew he needed to find, now the other piece, the one he discovered back on Earth, well that one was going to indeed be a challenge to recover.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>